Harry Potter and the Dimensional Rift
by twilight guardian
Summary: Finding a lead on one of the Horcruxes has lead Harry back to the Ministry and need to go back to the room in which Sirius had died. Behind the veil reveals something that could change the outcome of the war between Harry and Voldemort.


**Well, I'm just correcting the fic a little bit. One of my most neglected fics...** **I would update with a combination of reviews and help with the plot. It seems after I lost motivation, I lost what I was going to do next.**

**Disclaimer:...I ain't British, so there ya go. I'm sure you people are smart enough to put two and two together.**

**Harry Potter and the Dimensional Rift  
Chapter 1: A Clue  
**

****_Yelling could be heard down the hallways of the base of the Order of the Phoenix; the home that Sirius Black had once lived – the building that Harry now owned. Taking a step, Harry could hear his footfalls echoing against the walls, seeming to drown out the yelling for moments at a time, before the noise was resumed once more. He couldn't recognize the voices, or even what was being said. But people were in Sirius' house – his house, and he was going to find out whom._

_Placing his hand in the pocket of his robes, Harry felt around for his wand. His fingers touched it, clasping around the shaft, until his grip was secure. He slowed down his pace, as to keep from making too much noise as he walked, his grip tightening on his wand every second that passed to the point where he thought it was going to snap in two. Sweat dripped from his brow and trickled down his face, and his breathing became heavy as the adrenaline ran through his system. Placing a shaking hand on the doorknob, with a slow twisting motion to keep the noise to a minimum he slowly opened the door. What he saw made the air inside of his chest seize up, and his heart skip a beat._

_He saw himself, arguing and screaming at someone that he couldn't see. Opening the door a little wider, he managed to poke his head through. The person that he saw talking to what appeared to be himself wasn't there. An outline and a basic humanoid form could be seen, but other than that, it was as though they wore about their body an invisibility cloak. He looked back to himself, as the Harry he was looking at was about to speak again. But the words that had come from his mouth weren't obtainable. Harry knew that the words in which the two before him spoke were indeed English, but for some reason the words were impossible to process no matter how hard he strained to listen._

_The arguing Harry stood up, and threw a pile of nearby books, causing the nearly-transparent silhouette of the person of whom he was arguing with to jump from their seat on the desk and run towards the door, where Harry stood. The angry duplicate picked up more objects, and began to throw them after the retreating being and straight at Harry as well._

Harry woke with a start, cold sweat dripping from his brow and his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He fumbled around the darkness for his glasses with one hand, and placed the other on his chest, which was moving along with his heavy breathing. Finding his glasses, he put them on and then moved around to locate his wand.

"Lumos." He murmured under his breath, and a blinding light filled the room in which two other beds filled with sleeping bodies occupied. A dream; though rather realistic. So realistic in fact, that the only other time that he had such a dream was when he dreamt about Voldemort. There were so many questions that filled his mind, pushing and shoving against one another to be thought first and foremost, but instead all fell out in a large and confusing pile.

Feeling a little sick, Harry pushed his covers away and snuck out of the room in which Ron and his brother Charlie were sleeping and down the long stairways of the Burrow to the bottom floor. He moved to the living room where some parchment in which he had seen in the possession of Ron's parents were kept. He had made sure that he knew where to find them. His wand came to his side, ready to crack any sort of spell or curse that was thrown at him when moving to get the parchments from their hiding place. He was shocked to find the papers were hidden without protection. These old and crumpled pieces of parchment were of one of the last things that Dumbledore had written, and Harry had caught a glimpse of the words written – words that had interested him more than anything in the last couple of months – the location of one of the Horcruxes.

Harry pushed his glasses into place, holding his wand up so he could read. He made sure to take care to every word that had been written down by Dumbledore, even though he was a little restless to find the location of the Horcruxes' locations.


End file.
